Hynageneral story song AU
by Generalhyna
Summary: Listen and enjoy as from my storys as songs from my stories are shown and songs fitting the tales and all over and well...enjoy and suggest if needed.
1. Lets Pop together

**Authors note: Ok I have to thank Z-Kings story "Z Kings Universe Falls and AU Song Fics" Which was the main inspiration of making this and well I LOVE SONGS AND MUSIC SOOOOOO MUCH! And anyway her is my first chapter…and its from Pop Team Epic (Gods that show is addicting as this song)**

 **Takes place: "Bellas Time patrol adventures" universe**

 **Song 1-Lets pop together**

It is a sunny day in Neo Tokyo city as in the park a stage is setting up for the music festival that is happening as many people are gathering around to celebrate and have fun as the time patrol on there day off decided to enjoy it, more so Drake who finds it a bit of a breath of fresh air to listen and see music…more so on seeing the text given to him by Bella the strange cross gendered toon lover who says she wants Dark to meet her mates in the festival and to not judge her for what they are gonna sing confusing them "That is a odd text to say and send" he said as he carefully hid as he sawed the other time patrol members as the announcer spoke up "Good morning people of Tokyo city, coming here for our music festival, many enterys here waiting and wanting to show off there stuff, but you don't want to hear me brag lets get started with our first song of the day *Looks at a cue card and gets confused* "Lets pop together by Team Hyna-Discord-candy pumpkin knight Jester?" *gets mad ok who makes a name like that?" he asked as the time patrol and a hidden Drake knew it could only one person to make up such a name…and the song "Didn't that song come from that Pop Team epic dimension?" asked Gohan "yes and it's a dimension I will love to avoid and ignore" said Vega with a small growl recalling how the two characters Pipimi and Popuko are so annoying and constent questioning only to hear screams of surprise as the Time patrol seeing TFP Soundwave with a DJ table as he pressed a few buttons as music started to play and a song started.

" **We are pop team Dance Dance Go! For the fans and Haters alike Dance Dance it out!**

 **Dance Dance go, Dance now dance go go antis and belivers dance it out!"**

The curtain then raised and to the whole audience surprised the background mimicked how it looked when Pipimi and Popuko sang "Lets Pop together" but on the stage was Bella, dressed in a sailor school girl outfit, and all her mates, Jacko, King Candy, Discord, Jestro, Clay Morington, Brook, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy (the two girls also dressed in a sailer girls uniform) all in a row mimicking Pipimi and Popukos dance, however more jaw drops is that Jestro summoned his monster team and were joining in the playment.

Females: **Antis and belivers get down**

 **Lets pop together Woah**

Male: **Take my hand and lets unite**

 **lets pop together woaha**

Females: **Followers shell out the bucks**

Male: **You can say your addicted to us**

Females: **Haters don't have to watch the show**

 **You can watch something else bro for sho!**

Male and Females: **New issue came out, buy it online if you like wasting your precious time**

 **You wont buy it? You're a nitwit I'm surrounded by Idiots!**

Females: **anime adaption, distro deal?**

 **Sweet but you still wont watch it?**

Male: **Ugh! I can't belive you said that crap**

 **You suck your new name is "King Moron"**

Males and females: **But how long are we gonna keep fighting about it!**

 **Antis and belivers get down**

 **Lets pop together woah**

 **Take my hand and lets unite lets pop together Woah!**

At the end of the song there was a flash of fireworks as the whole audience were a bit stunned and surprised at seeing the local toon singing something from the anime relm of pop team epic as for Bella and her Herem of mates…she wondered if they did a good job with the song "*Whispering* you think we wowed them with our awesome synchro singing?" asked Bella as Jacko spoke up "*Whispers* I don't know but I hope they decide soon poor Fluttershy is shivering like a leaf" he said as Fluttershy was hiding behind Clay as he comforted the shy pinkette as the audience were silence "um..lets hear it for Hyna and her gang and may we move on" said the Announcer as Bella got bold and grabbed the mic.

"Hope you guys like this! Me and my boys and girls worked hard to make it happen plus it's fun so vote for us we are awesome" she said walking off stage with her group (After preventing Bunzie and sparks from getting in a fight with the other band) hopping that they can win the contest…

But don't count on it…


	2. Misaki (Forver) 1

**Authors note: Coming with song number two which takes place in Bella 10 Freindship is magic during the episode or a version of the ben 10 reeboot episode "Don't Let the bass drop"**

 **Song 2: Misaki (Forever) 1**

To say the people of ponyville was happy about the coming of Colorata and her band, but the biggest for Bella is to see her friend Flash sentery and his band be the starting band before she came on stage…though for Bella she was just looking forward to meet Rara again after her musical journey to memphis when her grandmother was in the hospital, and it was thanks to her that Bella and the gang got free tickets and backstage passes to see her concert in Manehantann and free plane tickets to get there, something which the mane six, Bella, Beth and Flash accept and went to Manehattan to see the concert, and once there well you can see the excitement is in the air for the group.

"AHHHH! I CANT BELIVE WE GET TO SEE MISS COLORARA!" screamed Pinkie pie as Rarity was excited as well "Ohh it's so spectacular, more so it's all in the wonderful Manehattan *Eyes sparkle* it's a real dream" she said as the others chuckled "Well I am glad you got those tickets I never knew you knew Colorata" said Beth as Bella who was looking around looked at the goblin lover "Well, it was just a conencidence when I partway sleep walked to Memphis and she and her crew took me in and helped me get to Memphis so I can see my grandma in her last moments" said Bella as Twilight got a sad look "Bella…I am still sorry for denying you to see your grandma in her final moments the first time" she said as Bella patted Twilights shoulder "Twi…its not your fault I understand you where worried for me, but it's like I had said before Luna couldn't even sense me and didn't even find me at all so its all good" she said as she felt Skurd tug on her cheek "just promise me next time you don't go and leave me behind" he said as the group chuckled.

"Well I am glad you got to see your grandma before her passing and I am glad you met Colorarata but hum…that name sounds familiar, it almost reminds me of an old friend of mine from camp" said Appljack as the group walked down the road to get to the concert something only Bella and Skurd hured as Flash and Beth talked about being apart of the opening acts for Colorarta as Rarity and pinkie were enjoying the sights and sounds along with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy who were taking photos of the area as Bella and Skurd talked to her "who is this friend?" asked Skurd as Appljack smiled "well when I was young, I was best friends with a sweet girl named Rara, she loved to sing and when she does why it almost felt magical and amazing" she said placing Skurd in awe the same with Bella as soon the group came to where the concert was happening "I better set up, Beth, Rainbow Dash are you two ready to rock?" he said as Rainbow dash cheered "I am, just need my cool guitar and I am ready to wail" she said as Flash and Beth chuckled "Well the gear is here and luckully we are the second act which leaves us to have some fun" he said as the girls were glad to as they spread out to take photos or enjoy the games to have some fun as Bella gave Beth Skurd "I want to meet Rara and talk to her a bit to make sure her manager isn't giving her a hard time plus I know you Skurd, you want to sneak some of the goods that are gifts to her plus you are in trouble for what happened on the plane" said Bella as recalling Skurd pretended to be Bella and complained to the riders and stole some of the airplane food as he looked sheepish "Well can you not say it's me" he said as Bella glared and with a grumble obeyed and got onto Beths shoulder "Make sure he stays out of trouble" said Bella as Beth smirked "Don't worry I will" she said as Skurd gulped as Bella ran off to meet Rara.

Once backstage Bella looked around to try to find the dressing room where Rara is and pouted "Ugg this is annoying I am lost and I don't know where to go" she said as she sawed Flash Senterys guitar and picked it up "Well lost or not I am glad for Flash doing the opening for Rara so that is a good opertu-" however any other things she was gonna say were inturupted as she felt a spastic pain in her body as she gripped the guitar tightly and with it ran into an empty dressing room as her body glowed and shifted with a magical glow as in Bellas place…was Brook, the omntrix altered to fit on his skinny wrist and dressed in his Dessoria outfit as he looked at himself "Yohoho whoops I didn't mean to take over Bella" he said placing Flashes Guitar on his back and wrapping a scarf from his pocket to hid the omnitrix as he took a quick peek outside and then tried to sneak away "HAY!" said one of the security guards causing Brook to have a freak out attack inwardly _'not good I am discovered'_ he thought only for the security man to get confused "what are you standing around here, you are supposed to be on stage *Pushes Brook who was just confused* though I have to give props with your costume it almost looks like a real skeleton" he said as he shoved Brook on stage who was just stunned "Say what?" he said as the curtain rose as Brooks eye sockets widened as many people muttered in his appearance as a drummer and second guitar player came and whispered on how complex the costume is as Brook was just frozen and nervous _'yohoho this is a lot different with my tour…but I can still do this and share my music here'_ he said guesturing to the drummer and guitar player to start as they did as Brook looked to the audience and took a deep breath **(Even though he lacks lungs to do so YOHOHO Skull joke)** and started playing his guitar.

Brook: **I don't know what to do without you, I don't know where to put my hands**

 **I've been trying to lay my head down, I'm writing this at 3 am**

 **I don't need the world to see that I've been the best I can be, but I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me**

As Brook played on stage Flash, Beth, Twilight and Applejack after looking for Bella were surprised to see Brook onstage performing with one of the opening acts "What in tarnation? Is that something from equestrian or something?" asked Applejack as Skurd, Beth and Flash shared a look as Twilight spoke up "No but it has been happening a lot of cartoon appearances but strange enough they are emiting a strange equestrian magic, but we couldn't identify who it truly is" she said as Flash took noticed of the guitar in Brooks hand "Is that my guitar?" he said as Beth noticed "It is and oddly once again a toon has it" she said as meanwhile Brook looked to the audience and smiled his own skeleton grin as he really boost the pressure of the music but unknown to him he was also emiting his soul power.

Brook: **On sunny days I go out walking, I endup on a tree lined street**

 **I look up at the gaps of sunlight, I miss you more than anything!**

 **I don't need the world to see, that I've been the best I can be, but I don't think I can stand to be where you don't see me**

And with one last power cord Brook practically unleashed his soul causing those watching him and the first opening band to whoop and cheer even the band to feel that he is sending waves of his soul to speak to them, and what he wants to do is express and show he loves music, as even Rarity and Pinkie who were looking at the gift stands and food stands felt it and felt enchanted by his soul.

Brook: **And Autumn comes when you're not yet done, with the summer passing by, but I don't think I could stand to be**

 **Where you don't see me!**

He said as he unleashed a bit of fireworks from his soul as he held up his scarfed arm hiding the Omnitrix "Thank you manhattan it warms my heart up to see you all ready to see Lady Colorata perform, but I don't have a heart in my rib cages YOHOHOHO Skull Joke!" he said making the crowd laugh not knowing in the shadows a strange in black with a glowing purple face was watching him with a bad intent.

" **A different time and a different body, yet I know who you are Arabella of equestria and soon B.E.R will fall and so will you"** said what sounded like a digital voice filter and a dark chuckle.


End file.
